


Jemma Simmons Isn't Messing Around

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, Protective!Jemma, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set way after the show, Skye gets a call from her and Jemma's 13 year old daughter who has gotten in trouble at school for wearing a tank top. Skye calls Jemma because she can't get there and basically Jemma fixes shit and protects her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemma Simmons Isn't Messing Around

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the request of a friend based on one of her own personal experiences.

Skye’s phone buzzed in her pocket, she jumped a little and pulled it out. Normally she wouldn’t even acknowledge phone calls like this when she was in the middle of a mission, however, this was the phone she reserved for her 13 year old daughters calls. She picked up the phone and whispered into the screen. 

“Hey sweetheart, is everything alright?”

She heard a sniffle on the other end and her heart dropped. 

“Um.. I’m okay, but..”

“What is it, baby?”

Her daughter almost never called her during the day when she was at work so this was a strange happening. Chloe took a deep breathe on the other end, she then told Skye everything in a hurried voice

“Well, I’m in trouble at school and they’re sending me home. I tried calling Momma but she was dealing with something dangerous and they wouldn’t let me talk to her and I told the principal that and I told him that it wouldn’t be very long until she could talk (Which was true) and he told me to call you because wasn’t supposed to be there. I told him that you have a dangerous job and that I wasn’t supposed to call you but he told me to call anyway, I’m sorry mom.”

When her daughter was finished with her incredibly fast story she let out an exhale as if she hadn’t taken a breathe through the entire thing. Chloe was a very shy girl and had never gotten in trouble in school before and Skye wasn’t sure how to handle such a thing.

“Don’t worry about it, baby.. Um.. Well I’ll call your mum so she can come pick you up because I won’t be home until tonight. But what did you do to get sent home.”

“My shirt.”

Skye stopped for a second, confused.

“Wait, what?”

“I wore a tank top this morning.”

“Yeah, I saw it..”

“And my shoulders are showing and I guess it’s against the dress code…”

Skye scowled 

“You’ve got to be kidding me..”

Chloe started getting upset on the other end.

“I have that test today! I studied.”

Her voice broke and Skye’s heart shattered, she had never wanted to kick another human being so bad before.

“Sweetie! Sweetie! It’s okay, you’re not in trouble and I’m going to call your Momma and she’s going figure something out okay?”

Chloe sniffled.

“Mmkay..”

“That’s my girl, I love you! And I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“I love you, see you soon.”

She kissed the phone and then ended the call, promptly dialing Jemma’s number and putting it to her ear.

“Hello, Skye?”

“Yeah, hey--”

“I’m sorry I can’t talk long, Chloe just called me and I need to call her back.”

“Yeah, about that, I just talked to her, she’s being sent home and apparently they were being real assholes about the whole thing.”

“What on earth for?!”

“Her shoulders were showing.”

“What.”

It wasn’t a question, more like an icy statement of hatred and Skye could practically feel the anger coming from the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, I’m pretty pissed too. Anyway, they need you to come pick her up…”

There was no answer from the other end so Skye continued

“I gotta go now, baby.. Okay?”

“Yeah. Be careful.”

Jemma’s voice was deeper and shorter than usual.

“Oh, and Jem…?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t go to prison, okay?”

There was an angry mumble on the other end and Skye couldn’t help but smirk as she suddenly felt bad for whoever was about to get yelled at, Jemma was the sweetest person the earth.. Except, of course, when it came to her baby girl. 

Jemma practically burst through the front doors of the middle school, fuming and swinging her big purse dangerously. From the entrance she could see her daughter sitting in the office with her head down and a towel over her shoulders, she cursed under her breathe and walked angrily to the clear office. However, her attitude changed as she dropped down to Chloe’s level and she smiled reassuringly at the 13 year old.

“Hey, darling, are you okay?”

Chloe nodded sadly, her lips pouting slighting  
.  
“I’m sorry, Momma.”

Jemma placed a soft hand on the young girl’s cheek and brushed back her hair.

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart, this is ridiculous and I’m talking to your principal. What hour did you say your big test was? 6th?”

Chloe nodded.

“Well that’s only a couple of hours from now, why don’t you go over there and study some more before the test and I’ll handle this debacle, okay?”

“But I thought I had to go home?”

“Nonsense, you’ve been studying for a week for this test, you’re not going to miss it over something as silly as this, at least not if I can help it. You put the work in and you haven’t done anything wrong.”

Chloe smiled and Jemma kissed her daughter on the head sweetly. The secretary, who had been giving them strange looks the whole time had already called the principal and the tall, grey faced man walked in and stood in front of Jemma, Chloe remained seated in the chair.

“Mrs. Simmons.”

Jemma stood up and shook his hand rather coldly.

“It’s Dr. Simmons, Principal Jones.”

“Ah, yes, My mistake. Anyway, Dr. Simmons, it’s school policy that she has to go home because her shirt is too revealing.”

Jemma crossed her arms and flipped her hair.

“ ’To revealing?’ It’s a tank top. And she has a very important test that she’s been studying nonstop for in two hours.”

He took a deep, agitated breathe.

“I’m sure she will be able to make it up.”

“That’s not the point. You pull MY daughter out of class. You treat her like some kind of juvenile delinquent. You make her call her mother to tell her she’s in trouble and then cover her shoulders up and detain her.”

He put a finger up,

“Ma’am--”

“All because she’s wearing a tank top that’s showing her shoulders?! It’s 104 degrees outside!

The principal shifted uncomfortably 

“We’re just trying to reduce the amount of distractions in class. And, of course, it‘s school policy.”

Jemma’s face was appalled as she put a hand on her hip and leaned towards the principal angrily. 

“If you’re sexualizing a THIRTEEN year old girl’s shoulders then you, Sir, are the damn problem!” 

Jemma backed away, surprised at her own temper and looked down at her daughter who she just remembered was still there, she took a breathe, not looking at the principal and put a hand through her daughter’s hair.

“Why don’t you hop on over there,”

She pointed to a study table outside the office

“While principal Jones and I have a civil discussion about this.”

Chloe jumped out of her chair, smiled at her mother and headed to the table with her books in hand. She pretended to be studying but she couldn’t help but watch the silent fight going on the office, she had never seen her mother quite so angry. She was yelling and waving her hands angrily, the principal seemed to have been trying to calm her down until apparently something she said got him angry as well. Eventually, the two adults were both yelling and the secretary was watching them wide eyed with a hand over her mouth, in shock. The principal stormed out after a while and her mother immediately pulled out her phone, talking to someone adamantly. She messed with her phone some more before walking out of the office and heading to where Chloe was sitting. 

“How is it going, darling?”

“Good… Do I have to go home?”

Jemma laughed, rubbing the top of Chloe’s hand reassuringly.

“No, darling, I just called in some reinforcements and we’re going get this fixed. Not only for you but also for any other poor girl having her education compromised because of some perverted official. Anyway, you don’t need to worry about all of this, You just focus on that test you’ve been working so hard on.”

Jemma left her daughter at the table and returned to the conveniently clear office.

 

A half and hour later and Skye walked through the school’s front door, her face was worried but it lightened up as she saw Chloe sitting the table and she immediately went over to the studying child. 

“Hey sweetheart, where’s your mum?”

She pointed down the hall 

“They walked over into the conference room. I thought you weren’t going to be able to come home till tonight?”

‘Yeah, I was but your Mum texted me and said that you two were still at the school and I figured I should probably come over here and make sure your Mum doesn’t murder anyone.”

She laughed but Chloe looked up skeptically 

“Momma wouldn’t hurt anyone, would she?”

Skye laughed and put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“No!…No.. I mean..”

She looked down the hallway debating

“Probably not… But.. You are our baby girl, after all.”

Skye smiled deviously and sat down next to Chloe, her head tilted like she was about to tell a secret.

“Did Uncle Fitz ever tell you about the time they took you to the park?”

Chloe shook her head.

“Well, and don’t tell your Mum I’m telling you this because she’s always been afraid it would bother you but, anyway, when you were around three or four, your Mum and uncle Fitz took you to the park and Your Mum nearly got arrested. Now, I’ve only heard this story from Uncle Fitz’s stand point because I was at home when this happened. But, apparently, While you were there, this bad guy thought that you were Fitz’s daughter because he was holding you and your Mum was sitting down. Well, He put you down in the sand box and left, I guess to get drinks or something and this sicko thought that you were alone. He went over to you and I guess tried to take your hand, like to take you away … Well your Mum ran over and maced the guy, right? Anyway, all I know after that is that your uncle Fitz had to pull your Mum off this dude.”

Skye looked up at the wall, proudly with a smile on her face.

“The guy walked away with a concussion, a broken nose, two broken ribs and a broken hand… Not to mention the cuts.”

Chloe hung onto every word with wide eyes, she was smiling with her mouth open in disbelief.

“How did Mum do that!?”

“Well, sweetie, your Mum may be a scientist but she’s also a shield agent and she’s been trained in self defense.”

Skye paused, a look of pride still on her face over her wife’s achievement.

“Also, there’s the three bricks that she stole from the hospital on the day we took you home… She keeps those in her purse.. Anyway, do you know who she’s talking to?”

Chloe shook her head, still reeling from the story 

“She said that she called in reinforce--”

Before she finished, the doors opened and three people walked in, looking serious. The first was a red headed woman, she was thin and professional looking, carrying a briefcase, Chloe had only seen Pepper Pots in magazines so far. Behind her walked a dark haired woman who looked like an agent like her mom, she had never seen her before but from the looks of her she had probably heard her name several times. Lastly, Captain Rogers walked, he was in a professional attire and he was looking around skeptically. Chloe had met him only once before when Coulson brought him to one of their dinners, plus she had a whole stash of Captain America merchandise that Coulson had given her throughout the years.   
Skye’s mouth dropped

“Oh good lord… what the hell did that man say to your mother..?”

Skye stood up and took a deep breath before ruffling up her daughters hair lightly.

“Well… I.. Am going to go and make sure that these favors your Mum called in don’t have anything to do with burying something. Your test is in a couple minutes, right?”

Chloe nodded, still staring at the three superhero looking people.

“Good luck, baby and I’ll see you afterwards.”

She left and walked over to the people, the dark haired woman was the first to speak.

“Agent Simmons.”

Her mother nodded

“Agent Hill.”

They walked down the hallway as the bell rang and students poured out of classrooms, Chloe picked up her stuff and headed for her test.

 

An hour later and Chloe was heading back to the office, a smile on her face and a piece of paper that had a circled 98% on the corner. She hesitated before walking in, not sure what she was supposed to do but the secretary motioned for her to come in and sit down. She wanted to know what was happening but everything seemed unusually silent. Fifteen minutes later, however a group of people were walking down the hallway next to them, these included Ms. Potts and Agent Hill along with what looked like the entire school board. Chloe stood up and walked out of the office into the hall looking for her moms. They were standing next to each other that the other end talking to Captain Rogers, smiling and laughing. She walked up shyly and stood just behind Skye’s arm, Skye put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Whatever happened, it seemed her Moms’ venture was successful in protecting the girls at least in that particular school. Captain Rogers looked down and held out a hand for Chloe to take, she reached up and shook his hand nervously, he smiled.

“How did your test go, miss Simmons?”

Chloe held up the paper, wordlessly, blushing slightly. Her moms were practically radiating with pride. 

“That is incredible, I, personally was always terrible at science growing up and I know It’s only gotten harder. You’re as intelligent as your Moms, I cannot wait until you’re running things around here.”

Chloe blushed and then muttered sweetly,

“Thank you, Captain Rogers” 

The principal walked by them, he was carrying a box of belongings and glaring at the floor. The women glared at him as he walked by and Skye pulled Chloe closer to her side. As he walked away Jemma continued to glare at his back, a protective sneer on her face.

“I can’t believe that creep was running our daughter’s school..”

“I know, but at least he’s out of here now.”

Jemma continued to grumble, never taking her eyes off the spot where the principal had walked.

“I swear.. If he looks at my baby.. Or any of these babies in this school.. I’m Gonna..”

She mumble the last part angrily.

“I know, baby, I know.”

“Perv..”

“I know.”


End file.
